Lo importante y lo Necesario
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿cuando se es importante y cuando se es necesario? ella ha aprendido a hacer de tripas corazon y se mantiene optimista, el se ha dado cuenta de que despues de todo no estaba muerto ¿hasta donde llegara Sakura para obtener un poquito de atención de Sasuke?


Jeeeee no moriiii…aun nooo..Es muy pronto…aquí vengo con otra historia...ehhh mhh estoy conmocionada y deprimida aun con la muerte de L en death note (sii ya seee la serie terminoo hace años! Pero yo la termine de ver ahorita y se aguantan!) Aunque ya lo veía venir me hizo realmente odiar a light aunque no se si sepan quien es L ya que es un anime que ni tiene nada que ver con Naruto, les recomiendo que lo vean! Enserio es …en fin, ellos no me pagan por hacerles publicidad ¬¬ así que prosigo, el caso es que le metí a lo masoquista como siempre.

Me salio un sasusaku, porque como ya lo dije antes soy muuy masoquista y amo como Sakura anda a tras de Sasuke a pesar de todo (ella si me gano en lo masoca) amo como Sasuke la bota, la rebota…la arrastra y ella allí resistiendo, como sea! el fic (si es que se le puede llamar así) NO tiene un final feliz por tanto, si no te gusta llorar a montones y quedar depre, PORFAVOR no lo leas y cierra esto.

**Disclaimers:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son en su totalidad de Masashi Kishimoto y no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con su creación, solo la trama es mía,y NO la presto, ya lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora: si me plagian los desangrare y bailare alrededor de sus cadáveres mientras canto marilyn manson. (Así que guerra avisada…)

**Importante: **Si llegaste aquí...es porque decidiste seguir leyendo bien….la historia se basa en la situación a partir de que Sasuke mato a Itachi….como no tenia nada mas pendiente decidió regresar a Konoha, junto con el equipo taka claro esta, xD,Naruto aun no regresa. Se quedo por hayy entre África y Francia xD solo Sakura estaba.

Como buenaa tokithaaa ( bill (L) ) debo decir que si quieren llorar de verdad escuchen la canción in your shadow (I can shine) de Tokio hotel…..me encanta, De verdad, la letra es hermosa y muy acorde a la canción escúchenla si quieren, si no halla ustedes!)

**Lo importante y lo necesario **

Ahora nada importaba…absolutamente nada tenia importancia, nada de lo que había hecho lo tenia, nada de lo que había peleado…ni una pizca de lo que me había esforzado alguna vez había valido la pena, ninguno de mis intentos tuvieron éxito y una vez mas me doy cuenta de que simplemente…he intentado ganar una pelea en la cual la Victoria no existía. pero ahora es diferente, ahora que veo como mi vida pasa..con cada gota de sangre que abandona mi cuerpo, con cada suspiro ahogado que se escapa de mi garganta, ahora me doy cuenta de que simplemente tal vez jamás serás mío, tal vez yo jamás te merecería….eras demasiado, estabas demasiado alto..

Cuando te marchaste llore, como la niña débil que era, Y que a pesar que de me engañe diciéndome, No…gritándome, Por mas que lo haga en lo mas profundo se que solo es eso, un decir, porqué jamás madure, jamás cambie, solo termine aceptando que así era, así había nacido y nada lo cambiaria, que si entrene? Si, si lo hice, dio resultados? Si, soy fuerte! pero eso es solo físico, porque por dentro yo era conciente de que me caía a pedazos, lenta pero seguramente, Entrene...arduamente…muchas veces hasta desfallecer, muchas otras hasta sangrar, con la ambición de querer hacerme mas fuerte, mas digna de ti…con la esperanza de que cuando volvieras yo pelearía hasta el fin por ti, lo Daria todo, Es por ello que desde que te fuiste cree una mascara de valentía para protegerme, mientras me apoyaba en que pelearía por ti, en que yo aun tenia esperanza esa fue mi luz durante cuatro largos años, cada día soñando que volvías, cada tarde pensando en que te veía! cada noche llorando tu partida, Y siempre manteniendo mi sonrisa..para alegrar a los demás. todos lo necesitaban, cada enfermo cuya situación era grave, cada mujer cuyo esposo había muerto en pelea, dejándola con un niño en camino, cada niño que había perdido a sus padres, mi trabajo lo requería, ellos lo necesitaban yo debía ser fuerte..Por ellos.

Los días pasaron, yo trabajaba sin parar, mas que para todo era beneficioso para todos, yo ayudaba a enfermo, Salvaba sus vidas, y ellos a mi me ayudaban a mantenerme ocupada a no pensar demasiado en nada, a no reflexionar porque si lo hacia…estaba segura de que estaría acabada.

Amistad…fue algo que ya olvide como funcionaba, ni para que servia, ellos eran parte de todo lo que me haría recordar...y por tanto me vi obligada a borrarlo de mi, ya de por si reducida lista de actividades no perjudiciales para mi estado emocional, No fue difícil, ya que luego de algunos meses de no atender llamadas, evitar calles concurridas y no prestar atención a nadie, ellos dejaron de intentar hablar conmigo..Me dolió, No lo voy a negar, mas sin embargo era algo necesario…si quería resistir...si quería sobrevivir era totalmente necesario.

Finalmente el gran día llego, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que iba a ocurrir, Luego de que te vi venir…altivo….arrogante…perfecto, serio y frió…venias junto a tu equipo..Aquel que formaste…aquel que tu mismo elegiste para luchar y matar a tu propio hermano como venganza de que el matara a tu familia, y me sentí de nuevo desplazada y débil..Innecesaria otra vez… Naruto y yo habíamos quedado atrás, ahora tú ya tenias tu equipo.

Yo que tantas veces imaginaba estar allí para apoyarte y ser tu familia. Ser tu amiga mientras los demás te tachaban de traidor, para que así no te desalentaras ni te sintieras mas solo, jamás dejaría que te sintieras solo de nuevo!

Sin embargo no fue necesario, no fui necesaria, y eso me molesto y hizo una grieta mas en la muralla que había logrado construir…no fui necesaria porque ya tu tenias una familia, tenias una vida, Y unos amigos que te apoyaban, y, que aunque tu no los quisieras admitir ya los considerabas tus amigos y ellos no olvidaban ese hecho, no obstante algo raro ocurría algo que solo yo pude percibir, puesto que yo sabia identificarlo muy bien…tu le mirabas a ella de otra forma, no como a los demás. En tus ojos había Ternura? Tal vez aprecio'…yo no lo podía creer la primera vez que lo vi! Simplemente decidí desechar la idea y culpe a mi mente de idear celos estupidos dado el caso que ella era la única mujer que se había logrado acercar a ti, Sin embargo no pude evitar que mi mente no la evaluara, ella no tenia mucha diferencia conmigo. E igualmente estaba enamorada de ti, pero ese no era mi caso…para mi tu no solo eras el posible hombre de mi vida, sino que tu para mi eras todo, tu no me gustabas yo te amaba. Pero ella conservaba la ventaja, ella te conocía mejor que yo…ella te había visto mas que yo en toda mi vida, ella conocía mejor tus facetas Y habían sobrevivido juntos a muchas cosas, yo no era competente respecto a eso.

Porque yo ya no te conocía! yo conocía al niño de doce años, Guapo hasta los extremos dolorosos, que era serio o pero sabia apreciar a aquel que se le escapaba una sonrisa cuando algo era gracioso a aquel que defendía a sus compañeros, Mas no conocía al adulto, increíblemente bien parecido que antes y tal vez mas, pero este era serio y como si fuera imposible increíblemente mas cerrado y en guardia! Yo me había perdido tantas cosas de ti.

No obstante…El tiempo siguió su camino, y la vida su curso, pero nada salio como alguna vez imagine, de hecho jamás hubiera imaginado que seria así, tenia la esperanza de que al estar tu de regreso yo te vería mas. y todo se Daria solo, estúpida, lo se, pero esa no era la frase completa, era estúpidamente enamorada, por supuesto que no seria así cuando no estabas de misión con tu equipo, estabas entrenando o encerrado en tu casa..Jamás imagine que sentiría celos….no los leves celos que sentía cuando Ino siquiera te nombraba sino los celos verdaderos, aquellos que te destrozan y te hacen querer patear a lo primero que se te ponga adelante, aquellos que te hacen llorar sin que logres definir si lo haces por rabia o por dolor. Simplemente vi. Lo que ya era obvio para otros, Pero para mí, que estaba ciega por ti, debía de ser algo ya evidente.

Y de hecho lo era, a cada segundo, cada minuto; a cada día que pasaba, Ella estaba mas cerca de ti y tu le permitías que se acercara cada vez mas. Tu le dabas un trato diferente Y ella estaba encantada de ello, por un tiempo, Intente ignorarlo, intente no darme cuenta, pero su felicidad era radioactiva y todo el mundo se contagiaba de ella, ese día de mi cuenta de que si, era posible y yo era capaz de odiar a alguien porque simplemente era feliz, cuando yo no lo era, poco tiempo falto para que fuera oficial….una mañana durante una reunión sin ella presente anunciaste tu noviazgo con Karin, Y por supuesto también como la tradición de tu clan mandaba…anunciaste su pronto matrimonio.

No tengo palabras, simplemente…es imposible para mi describir el dolor, solo fui capaz de asentir como todos lo demás…y sonreír como muchos de ellos, sin embargo esta no fue una sonrisa de felicidad ajena, y tampoco puedo decir que esta sonrisa me pertenecía, la única manera de buscarle sentido era decir que la única parte de mi, aquella que siempre me había predicho que lo que hacia era en vano, aquella que siempre me había prevenido de que debía buscar otra forma de vivir, y por supuesto aquella que siempre intentaba impedir que te amara, había ganado!…y aquella sonrisa lo constataba, no era yo la que sonreía, era mi conciencia la que lo hacia..era lo poco que quedaba de mi razón. Sin embargo ella no poseía el control de mi cuerpo Por lo que aquel gesto, No se llevo a cabo de la forma en que ella deseaba, sentí como los músculos de mi cara se mostraban reacios a contraerse. Porque como era de esperarse…todo mi ser solo pedía que me echara a llorar en la esquina más cercana, Y una sonrisa no tenía nada que ver allí.

Y como siempre tu de observador, lo notaste y me miraste con cara de angustia, de temor? tan mal estaba?..En realidad no era necesario que alguien me lo dijera, con solo sentirlo obtenía respuesta automática a mi estupida pregunta. Sin embargo mi cerebro no quedo atrás e inmediatamente pensó en una solución, debía irme de allí…y eso era inmediatamente. si ahora estaba desfalleciendo, moriría si tu tuvieras que verme llorar, no otra vez...no de nuevo, eso si me mataría.

Con una simple excusa barata me retire, dudo que los que estaban allí presentes se creyeran siquiera un poco lo que dije sin embargo…pude descifrar en sus caras miedo y pena ajena y los comprendo porque yo tampoco deseaba montar una escena...Si me iba a terminar de quebrar, solo deseaba hacerlo donde nadie me escuchara ni me viera.

De nuevo débil, De nuevo abatida, destrozada y humillada tuve una sensación de deja vu; no en realidad no del todo; antes tenia esperanzas ahora no tenia nada, solo dolor y odio….mi odio, si, me odiaba a mi y solo a mi, yo era la única culpable de mi dolor después de todo, nadie mas, no sabia a donde ir, no tenia a donde ir…y poco a poco me fui adentrando en un bosque cercano.

Sobraba, y demasiado, ahora me di cuenta de ello, todos a los que conocía tenían ya una vida, y una persona que les esperaba, les amaba y les quería, y yo…bueno, Yo estaba totalmente sola…y internamente yo era consciente de que jamás querría a nadie...Porque no había nadie, nadie más que Sasuke.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por mi cara y los sollozos se me escapaban, me delataban, los espasmos en mi cuerpo me traicionaban aunque no quisiera, me era imposible detenerlos.

Yo no era importante para nadie….tal vez lo fui para mis padres..Alguna vez..Pero ahora ellos están muertos…ya no lo soy para nadie y, viéndolo de una manera objetiva lo que no es importante ni esencial se desecha ¿! Porque yo no era desechada de una buena vez?

Y entonces lo sentí.

Al oeste pude percibir tres chakras aumentados en posición de pelea…dos eran desconocidos…pero, el ultimo me era familiar !por supuesto! Era ¿!Karin! Oh no…

Inmediatamente como logre identificar el chakra me abalancé a correr hasta el sitio de la batalla, no podía permitir que la pasara nada, no por ella! Pero Sasuke no se lo perdonaría! No podía hacerle esto a el! Ella era la única persona que el de verdad apreciaba y ahora que el se disponía a formar una familia…no! Por favor no!

Apenas llegue y divise a Karin sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo al ver que no estaba herida solo tenia algunos leves rasguños pero nada grave…y pude identificar a los ninjas atacantes, Eran de la aldea del sonido, yo había escuchado sobre ellos..Eran rezagados, que se disponían a intentar matar a aquellos que los traicionaron.

De pronto pude sentir ese chakra tan familiar por el que me desvivía y las ganas de llorar volvieron, sin embargo las reprimí, no era momento de llorar, Sasuke venia haca aquí, el debía de hacer sentido los chakras también, pero aun se encontraba muy lejos.

Sin embargo nada pintaba bien no había heridos pero Karin ya se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y a este paso le matarían.

Así que di dos pasos hacia delante dejándome visible a los atacantes dispuesta a ayudar a aniquilarlos

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido…demasiado, aun ahora sigo intentando asimilarlo

Pude divisar la figura de Sasuke corriendo a lo lejos, pero fue entonces cuando un Ninja desenvaino su espada y se dispuso a atacar directamente a Karin, a ella esto le agarro desprevenida puesto que se había distraído mirando a Sasuke….!No tenia tiempo para esquivar el ataque! Seria letal! La mataría, la estocada iba directo hacia su corazón, y aunque pudiera sobrevivir solo unos cuantos minutos mas, no habría medicina que la salvase, seria inminente! Pude ver a lo lejos como la cara de Sasuke se conmocionaba de dolor y pena.

No, tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde, tal vez se podría hacer algo…no…Corrijo tal ves YO aun podría hacer algo.

No lo pensé, solo corrí, Mas rápido de lo que mis piernas alguna vez pudieron, sentí mis músculos quejarse pero no importo, seguí corriendo hasta que…

Vi la sangre caer al piso, correr libre, mire de reojo…Karin estaba intacta, sorprendida y llorando de miedo Pero intacta al fin, entonces…sonreí mientras un hilo de sangre se escapaba de mi boca, deje que el dolor viniera a mi y por supuesto lo hizo, me tiro al suelo. dolía demasiado como para recordar como ponerse de pie, mientras la sangre salía, se escapaba de mi cuerpo, indomable, roja, Espesa….

Inmediatamente Sasuke se dedico a aniquilar a los ninjas del sonido con su Chidori, para luego recoger en sus brazos a Karin, la susodicha solo se dedico a llorar y a abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y aquí estoy, mi vida se escapa a cada minuto, esperando la muerte en este bosque, mas no me arrepiento...Estoy feliz, Tanto! que si el dolor me permitiera sonreír lo haría, Hasta reiría un poco, mas sin embargo la sangre me ahogaba, Se iba hasta mi garganta y hacia que me costara respirar, Y el dolor me inmovilizaba, Solo podía mirar, Ver como mis amigos estaban a mi alrededor, los que pensé que había perdido estaban allí a mi lado, los ninjas médicos hacían lo que podían pero yo sabia que no tenia arreglo…desde un principio lo supe, Y no dude en arriesgarme.

Porque tu Sasuke eras todo para mi, Todo lo que importaba; y si ella era todo para ti, entonces Yo debía salvarle a cualquier costa, sin importar que! Después de todo…

Yo no podía preocuparme de nada, pues no había nada que dependiera de mi, ver también como Sasuke acunaba a Karin en sus brazos dolió tanto como lo disfrute, había ganado!, Tu me habías dicho hace un tiempo Que estabas muerto y que jamás sentirías nada! Gane, si Sasuke gane! yo tenia razón y siempre lo supe, una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de mis labios haciendo que te extrañaras y me miraras...Tu, a diferencia de mis amigos que pensaban que me Irian a visitar al hospital, tu que estabas pendiente de Karin, eras lo suficientemente clínico como para saber que yo iba a morir mas sin embargo decidiste no comentar nada, Y Te lo agradezco no quiero ver mas lagrimas, Con las mías es suficiente, Tampoco quiero intentar calmar mas dolores, con el Mio tengo mas que suficiente.

La vista se me nubla, estoy en el centro de un gran río de sangre, las vendas que en vano colocaron los médicos están empapadas y reconozco que este Será mi final, con mis ultimas fuerzas te mire, tratando de memorizar cada aspecto de tu perfecta cara y me dedicaste una mirada de total agradecimiento…era mía! Me la dedicaste! no era amor; No era ternura, no era cariño, pero era agradecimiento, Yo podría conformarme con eso, sonreí por ultima vez recordando la razón de mi felicidad.

Después de todo, pase toda vida tratando de ser importante y necesaria para alguien….no logre ser importante, mas si de alguna manera, si esta era mi tarea en la tierra, vivir por ti y morir por tu felicidad, entonces definitivamente si había algo para lo que fui necesaria…y estaba increíblemente feliz por ello, sin embargo no pude pensar mas, mis ojos se cerraron y todo se volvio negro…

**Fin **

_Merezco un Revienw? =)_

_Aaaaannndaaaaaa siii?_

_Cambio sasukes en boxers por reviews _

_Besos_ nos leemos!

Att: dulce-maldad


End file.
